Shinobi yang Merepotkan
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Kau juga sama merepotkannya denganku," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.  "Tapi, merepotkan yang aku lakukan, tidak sampai melukai diri sendiri, apalagi menjadi pasien di Rumah Sakit ini." ShikaNaru. Birthday Fict for Uchiha Nata-chan. Shonen-Ai! RnR ya...


**Shinobi yang Merepotkan**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Friendship / Fluff maybe

**Rated:** T

**Pairing:** Nara Shikamaru – Uzumaki Naruto

**A/N: **Typo(s), OOC, canon, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

Spesial fict for my lovely imouto, **Uchiha Nata-chan **^^

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

++ A Naruto Fanfiction ++

Enjoy

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan latihan rutinnya bersama ketua Yamato, dan guru Kakashi. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghilangkan semua 'kembaran'nya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, pemuda itu benar-benar kelelahan. Pemuda ceria itu langsung turun dari jembatan yang dibuat oleh Yamato, ketika tenaganya mulai kembali.

"Guru Kakashi! Ketua Yamato! Aku pergi dulu ya…"

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan dua orang dewasa itu begitu saja.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas, muridnya itu memang tidak pernah tidak bersemangat.

"Kau tahu, kemana Naruto akan pergi?" Tanya Kakashi, pada sang junior yang terlihat sedang menormalkan tenaganya.

Yamato berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan menghilangkan segel yang sedari tadi ada untuk menahan cakra Naruto saat latihan. "Ya, Naruto pasti ke tempat Shikamaru."

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut nanas baru keluar dari Hokage Office. Wajah pemuda keturunan clan Nara itu terlihat seperti sedang kesal, tapi ada raut kecewa di wajah malas pemuda itu. Ya, seperti itulah menurut Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Seru Naruto, lalu sedikit berlari ke dekat pemuda yang ternyata bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Shinobi genius Konohagakure.

Shikamaru hanya menatap pemuda berambut pirang, yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Setelah Naruto berada disisinya, merekapun berjalan bersama, melangkahkan kaki di jalan yang sedikit sepi saat itu.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru, tanpa menoleh Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, aku belum bisa menyempurnakan jurus Hokage ke-4," jawab Naruto sambil memasukan tangan ke saku celananya. "Ah…Sulit sekali," lanjutnya, merasa kesal sendiri.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, pemuda itu tidak banyak berkomentar. Berkomentar itu merepotkan, dan dia tidak mau berdebat hal-hal merepotkan dengan pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Ya, Shikamaru lebih memilih diam, mendengarkan celotehan Naruto tentang latihannya. Latihan untuk menyempurnakan jurus Hokage ke-4.

"Oh ya, habis ada urusan ya? Biasanya, jam segini kau baru keluar mengajar dari Akademi," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Ya, urusan yang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, kini mata kelamnya melirik sekilas pemuda di sampingnya.

"Memangnya, kapan kau tidak punya urusan yang tidak merepotkan,heh?" balas Naruto, kini menghentikan langkahnya, karena sahabatnya berhenti berjalan. Naruto melihat Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi langit.

"Yang ini, jauh merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu, dia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Hokage ke-5.

Naruto hanya diam, ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru yang terdengar…sedih? Ya, Naruto merasa suara Shikamaru barusan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pemuda bermata biru cerah itupun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Perlu kalian tahu, semenjak kematian Asuma, hubungan Naruto dan Shikamaru semakin akrab. Narutopun menyebut Shikamaru adalah sahabatnya, selain Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Naruto dan Shikamaru memang sudah dekat dari saat Genin dulu. Tapi, kedekatan yang dulu itu berbeda. Dulu, mereka hanya saling mengenal nama dan wajah. Bisa bersamapun karena ada misi. Atau hal kebetulan lainnya, seperti, saat ujian Chunin, dimana Naruto diam menunggu giliran bersama Shikamaru. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dia mendorong Shikamaru, yang hendak mengaku kalah tanpa bertarung, karena lawannya adalah seorang kunoichi asal Sunagakure saat itu.

Sekarang? Naruto selalu menemani Shikamaru tanpa diminta, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Ya, Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Shika, aku lapar hehehe," kata pemuda yang memilki tiga garis tipis di pipinya itu. "Ke Ichiraku yuk?" Lanjutnya masih memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang sedikit pendek darinya itu. Hanya beda beberapa centimeter saja sih. Shikamaru menghela napas, "merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

Kini, matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan. Ya, malam telah datang, dan siangpun telah pergi. Cahaya bulan kni sedang menerangi seorang pemuda yang sedang mencoba membelah air terjun. Dia tidak sendirian, ada 'kembaran'nya di sana, juga ada Ketua dan Gurunya yang menemani.

Sementara itu, di balik sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Shikamaru diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang masih berusaha membelah air tejun di depannya.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto.'

Detik berikutnya, pemuda yang terkenal genius itupun pergi. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakangnya. Ke tempat, dimana ada sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha keras membelah air terjun buatan ketua Yamato.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menaruh buku kesayangannya, lalu, guru yang selalu memakai masker itu menoleh kearah hutan. Menghela napas, Hatake Kakashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lalu, dia menghampiri Yamato yang focus menekan cakra Bijuu. Guru berambut perak itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yamato. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari juniornya, Kakashipun menghilang.

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino, menoleh kearah rekan timnya yang baru saja datang, "apa kau sudah berpamitan padanya?" Tanya Ino pelan. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang diterima kunoichi berambut pirang pucat itu, dari rekan satu timnya yang terkenal malas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat," kini seorang shinobi bertubuh besar yang berbicara. Chouji Akimichi.

Shikamaru dan Ino mengangguk setuju. Shikamaru menatap wajah dua teman setimnya, kemudian, pemuda bermata kelam itu mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari sakunya. Sebuah pemantik milik Gurunya yang telah tiada.

"Kita balas kematian Guru Asuma," ucap Shikamaru penuh keyakinan.

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala!"

Sebuah suara tegas menghentikan mereka, yang baru saja akan meninggalkan gerbang Konohagakure. Suara seorang wanita yang memiliki kewenangan atas tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh shinobi serta kunoichi Konohagakure.

"Tsunade-sama…" Ucap Ino, dengan suara bergetar karena terkejut.

"Shikamaru-kun, apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi siang?" Tanya Tsunade geram. "Aku belum mengijinkan kalian. Misi ini terlalu rawan untuk kalian bertiga, kalian belum memiliki pemimpin tim," lanjut Tsunade benar-benar kesal. Ternyata, shinobi di depannya benar-benar merepotkan.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak sabaran."

Tsunade dan tim Shikamaru menoleh ke sumber suara, yang baru saja menginterupsi 'obrolan' sepihak itu. Seorang shinobi yang menutupi sebelah matanya, kini menghampiri mereka. Shinobi berambut perak itu menatap tiga anak muda di depannya. Tiga shinobi bimbingan temannya, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Mulai malam ini, aku yang memimpin tim Asuma."

Tsunade, sang Hokage ke-5 hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sementara respon berbeda diberikan Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Raut kegembiraan terpancar dari mereka.

"Bagaimana, Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi tenang, menoleh kearah wanita berambut pirang itu dengan sebelah matanya.

Tsunade menatap Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji secara bergantian, "jika kalian gagal, kalian akan mendapat hukuman," ucapnya serius. Wanita yang suka minum itu kini menatap kakashi, "kau, yang bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan mereka."

**.**

**.**

Sakura menaruh keranjang pil yang dibawanya, "Naruto, ayo dimakan lagi pil buatanku. Spesial untukmu," ucap Sakura riang.

"Sepertinya, kau hampir bisa menyempurnakan jurusmu Naruto-kun," kata Sai, dengan senyuman khasnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu beriri disamping Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab ucapan dua teman dekatnya itu. Ah, tidak yakin juga sih kalau dia dekat dengan Sai. Mengingat Sai memiliki kalimat-kalimat yang tidak enak didengar.

Naruto melirik Yamato, yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Ketua Yamato, sebenarnya misi apa yang didapatkan Guru Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh, gurunya mendadak pergi tadi malam.

"Guru Kakshi dapat misi?" Tanya Sakura, lalu gadis berambut pink itu memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu, "hm…tim Shikamaru juga dapat misi," gumam Sakura, namun terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura membelalakan mata hijaunya, "apa mungkin…"

"Ya, senior Kakashi memimpin tim Shikamaru untuk menjalankan misi," potong Yamato tenang. Junior dari Kakashi itu melirik Naruto, "misi tingkat S," lanjutnya masih tenang. Berbeda dengan raut wajah tiga shinobi yang berada di sana.

"Tingkat S?" Ulang Sai, kini tidak menyipitkan matanya seperti biasa. Namun, memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya.

"Membunuh anggota Akatsuki, Kakuzu dan Hidan," jawab Yamato, kini dengan nada yang serius. Membuat Sakura membekap mulutnya karena terkejut, Sai meneteskan peluh di pelipisnya, dan Naruto yang membelalakan mata birunya. Tangan pemuda bermata biru itu terkepal.

Kakuzu dan Hidan bukanlah lawan yang mudah dikalahkan, mengingat Guru Asuma dibunuh oleh mereka. Tidak mungkin…. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia kesal. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak mengatakannya? Ah, ya, Naruto ingat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru kemarin. Wajah saat pemuda itu keluar dari Hokage Office.

Menyadari kemarahan Naruto, Yamatopun kembali bersuara, "kita bisa menyusul mereka, sebagai tim bantuan," ucapnya, mengingat rapatnya dengan Hokage ke-5 tadi malam. Rapat yang dilakukan beberapa jam, setelah Kakashi dan tim Shikamaru berangkat untuk membunuh Kakuzu dan Hidan.

Naruto menatap Yamato, kini pemuda penuh kejutan no 1 itu menunjukan ekspresi yang tenang. Emosinya menhilang begitu saja.

"Ketua Yamato! Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Yamato tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, tim Shikamaru telah kembali ke Konoha. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Keberhasilan mereka tidak luput dari tim bantuan, yaitu Yamato, Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura yang datang disaat suasana mulai genting.

Sebenarnya, Shikamaru-lah yang berhasil mengalahkan Hidan. Dia memisahkan diri dengan tim, dan lari menuju hutan milik clan Nara. Di sana, pemuda yang jago bermain shogi itu memakai kepintarannya untuk mengalahkan Hidan, yang berakhir dengan Hidan dikubur di hutan itu. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap merasa kemenangannya adalah berkat kerja sama tim. Tim yang selalu mendukungnya, dan membantunya selama ini.

Bagaimana dengan Kakuzu? Anggota Akatsuki yang satu itu berhasil membuat Ino dan Chouji terluka parah, dan berhasil membuat Kakashi kepayahan. Namun, datangnya tim bantuan, membuat Kakuzu bisa dikalahkan. Dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Naruto dengan jurus barunya. Ya, Kakuzu adalah korban pertama dari jurus baru Naruto. Rasengan Shuriken.

Namun, belum mahirnya Naruto dalam menggunakan jurus barunya itu, membuat dirinya menjadi pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha, seperti saat ini.

Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya, ketika Tsunade dan Yamato sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja, Naruto mendapat 'ceramah' panjang lebar dari Hokage ke-5 itu.

"Merepotkan."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menatap langit melalui jendela kamarnya, kini menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Kau yang merepotkan, Shika," ucap Naruto menatap balik mata kelam Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar, tangannya yang terluka akibat menggunakan jurus barunya, kini meremas selimut yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Mendengar kau pergi untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki," Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pemuda itu menahan emosinya. Namun, entah kenapa emosi itu tidak bisa dia redam begitu saja. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "aku… Aku marah padamu, Shika," lanjut Naruto, dan meremas selimutnya dengan erat. Tidak peduli rasa perih dirasakannya.

Shikamaru terdiam, memperhatikan Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya itu menutupi wajahnya. Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tahu, dia telah berbuat kesalahan. Kesalahan yang membuat sahabatnya itu marah. Sahabatnya yang menghiburnya saat Gurunya tiada.

"Aku marah padamu…" Ucap Naruto pelan, dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan panas di matanya, ah sial, dia mulai menangis. Entah kenapa, rasa takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu begitu membuat dadanya sesak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Shikamaru, seperti dia kehilangan rival sekaligus sahabatnya yang dulu. Rival yang kini jauh dari sisinya.

"Aku marah, karena aku takut kau…"

Sebuah sentuhan di tangan Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap tangannya yang sedang meremas selimut, digenggam oleh tangan yang lain. Tangan Nara Shikamaru.

"Maaf."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya yang berair kini menatap lurus pada Shikamaru yang berjongkok di sisi ranjangnya. Detik berikutnya, Naruto melepas genggaman Shikamru dan langsung memeluk pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan erat. Tentu saja, dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari mata cerahnya.

Awalnya, pemuda genius itu kaget atas tindakan Naruto. Namun, perlahan, Shikamaru membalas pelukan Naruto. "Merepotkan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali, jangan bertindak seenaknya lagi," kata Naruto, masih memeluk pemuda yang terkenal malas itu dengan erat.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto, "seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan itu. Dasar shinobi yang merepotkan," ucapnya, masih memeluk Naruto. Entah kenapa, pemuda berambut nanas itu belum mau melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, air matanya mulai berhenti begitu saja.

"Kau juga sama merepotkannya denganku," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Shikamaru menyusupkan wajahnya ke tenguk Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya. "Tapi, merepotkan yang aku lakukan, tidak sampai melukai diri sendiri, apalagi menjadi pasien Rumah Sakit ini," katanya sedikit mengejek.

"Biarin," balas Naruto menyamankan diri dipelukan sahabatnya itu. Sahabat, yang bisa saja sebentar lagi menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menidurkan Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu tertidur dipelukannya. Dengan perlahan, Shikamaru menyelimuti Naruto. Seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya, mengingat Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu menangis untuknya.

"Merepotkan," katanya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun, sebuah tangan yang dilapisi perban, menggenggam tangan kirinya. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru kembali berbalik, hanya untuk melihat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan kirinya.

Menghelanapas, Shikamaru akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Naruto. Tentu saja, tanpa melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

Pemuda yang terkenal malas itu, kini menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya, membalas genggaman Naruto.

Mungkinkah? Dia akan memiliki 'ikatan' yang istimewa dengan Naruto? Seperti Sasuke yang memilki 'ikatan' yang istimewa dengan pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Shikamaru tidak tahu, namun, boleh'kah dia sedikit berharap?

Shikamaru menguap, sepertinya dia mengantuk. Hah, hari ini, pemuda itu akan menemani Naruto. Ya, menemaninya sampai dia bosan.

'Kau benar-benar shinobi yang merepotkan, Naruto,' bathinnya, lalu detik berikutnya, Shikamarupun memejamkan matanya, dia ingin menikmati tidurnya.

Mata biru itu terlihat, lalu mata biru itu menatap pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sisi ranjangnya. Pemilik mata biru itu tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan genggamnannya pada tangan kiri pemuda yang tengah tertidur.

'Syukurlah, kau tidak terluka sedikitpun, Shika.'

Detik berikutnya, pemilik mata biru itu kembali memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan biru indah yang dia miliki dibalik kelopak matanya.

**End**

Yeay! Akhirnya bikin fict ShikaNaru lagiiiiiiiiii ***terharu**

Tapi, kenapa ya, saia belum berani bikin mereka kissu kalau di fict dengan setting canon? Ah, mungkin belum dapat yang **'pas'** ***alasan**

Di fict selanjutnya, akan saia bikin mereka kisssssuuuuuu ***dibakar Sasuke**

Ini oneshot Terpanjang yang pernah saia buat… Terpanjang! ***lirik jumlah words**

Saia kagum sendiri ***lebay *ditampar**

**Nata-chan~~ Happy Birthday ^O^**

**Wish u all the best… Hope u happy everytime and everywhere… Semoga sehat selalu ya, imouto-chan ^^**

Layak'kah fict jelek nan gaje ini jadi kado untukmu?

Maaf kalau kurang suka,,, dan malah ShikaNaru ==a

tapi, nee dah berusaha ^^a

Melawan rasa pegal dan sakit leher demi ini fict… Ah, biasanya nee ngetik 2 atau 3 jam.. Kini nee ngetik 6 jam. Gara-gara hal yang menyebalkan.. ***gaknanya**

Maaf, jadi bicara ngelantur..

Ok, Minna-san.. **RnR**… Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, dan typo yang ada dimana-mana ^^"

Saia malas baca ulang sih hehehehe ***ditabokreader**

**Ayo RnR**

Thx…

**With Love**

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**


End file.
